


Maybe for a month

by SmolnSleepy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Adoptive Keith, Dare, Depressed Keith, F/M, Fear, Hint of romance, M/M, Multi, Shiro is Keith’s adoptive father, Trigger Warnings, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolnSleepy/pseuds/SmolnSleepy
Summary: One dare, one fear, and dash of romance





	1. Ch.

"Keith get up! You're going to be late" a males voice called, snapping Keith from his slumber, turning as he groaned, Keith look at his clock. 

"7:30? Already" The boy whined slamming his face back into his warm pillow. Faded footsteps stopped outside his bedroom door, then a knock came. "Keith it's your first day back. Get up!" 

Keith ripped the blankets off himself, and stomped over to the door and yanked it up, stunning the older man on the outside of it, glaring at him slightly. 

The man, Adam, patted Keiths shoulder. "Get dressed, Takashi will take you to school." The man said. Keith nudged the mans hand off, and closed the door. A small sigh could be heard, and then retreating foot falls. 

The floor felt foreign to Keith's feet, since typically he wore house-shoes, or his converse around the house. Shivering a bit Keith walked back to his bed, and collapsed on it. His blankets still felt warm and cozy to him, how he wished he could go back to sleep, but with Adam, there was no chance. 

Groaning once more Keith got up, and walked over to his closet, dodging any and all things on his messy floor. Swinging the closet door open, Keith picked out a pair of black skin tight pants with ripped knees, a my chemical romance shirt, under garments, and pair of black socks. 

Keith walked over to his bedroom door, and walked out, leaving it to the bathroom. The smell of bacon and eggs floated, and a conversation between his adopted parents. Keith rolled his eyes, walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

Keith found himself in the mirror, his baggy eyed, greasy hair counterpart stared back at him. The boy shook the reflection off, and got underdressed and filed into the shower. Cleaning his body and hair from dirty and grime. 

His faded scars on his wrists were clearer when water hit them. After cleaning himself, Keith shut the water off, and dried himself off. 

He pulled his clothes on and blow dried his hair, pulling it back into a small ponytail. 

He left the bathroom, and found Adam and Shiro in the kitchen. Shiro, drinking coffee, and Adam, drinking tea. "Keith, come and eat. You look pale." Adam said gesturing to a plate of food, that had been setting out for him. 

Keith waved it off, saying he wasn't hungry. Shiro and Adam gave eachother concerning looks, but they knew not to pry. 

Looking at the time again, Keith grabbed his shoes, jacket and bag.  Shiro getting the hint stood up, and kissed his partner goodbye. Adam handed Keith a lunch, before hugging the boy goodbye. 

Keith didn't hug back, he just stood there. Shiro rustled his hair. Then they were off. Climbing into Shiro's car. The two were silent, one was driving while the other had his head propped up against the glass window. 

"Excited for school?" Shiro asked breaking the ice between the two. Keith shrugged, and kept quiet. Shiro sighed. Knowing the boy, he and husband had adopted went through things alone, so he'd keep things to himself instead of talking. 

Arriving at the school, Keith opened the door and slammed it shut, not waiting to say goodbye to Shiro. Instead he walked away, pulling his worn jacket over his shoulders and across his torso, zipping it up most of the way. 

His schoolmates seemed too giddy for school. Keith found them irritating and stupid. A group of three walked past right by him. One being a short girl with light brunette hair that framed her face. A tall heavy set boy with a kind laugh. Then one that took Keith's attention more. 

A boy with tanned skin, probably Cuban by the looks of it. Extremely bright blue eyes, and dark brunette hair. Keith was aw struck. Who was that kid. 

Sensing that someone was staring at him, the boy turned around and met Keith glance. Keith shot a glare at him, and the boy quickly back around. 

What just happened, why did Keith glare at him, the boy hadn't done anything. Keith huffed and put his hands in his jacket pockets, and made his was to class. 

Keith found his classroom, and sat in the back near a window. No one paid him any attention. Keith laid his head on the desk, and drifted off. Coming to when the teacher called his name. 

"What?" Keith roughly said. The teacher gestured to the board where he noticed, he'd been assigned a different spot in the class, next to some weird kid named Lance. Keith grabbed his stuff and walked over to his new spot. 

The kid apparently had the same idea as Keith did, because his hoodie was up, and his face on backpack, asleep. 

This was lucky for Keith, no awkwardness or introductions, yet. Keith placed his chin in his palm, and listened to the teacher spat on about what ever they were teaching. The kid beside him groaned a bit, and scratched his back as he sat up, waking from his nap. 

Not noticing Keith at first, Lance stretched out and smacked Keith in the face. "Would you watch it?!" Keith spat, Lance finally taking notice of the boy, turned pale. Keith fully realizing "Lance" was the boy he saw earlier. 

"I'm sorry dude, the names Lance." The blue eyed Cuban said. Keith rolled his eyes, faced away from Lance. A small “ah” came from from Lances mouth, but he cut himself off. 

But instead Lance pulled out his phone, and hid it from the teachers view. A ding went off somewhere across the classroom, and a girl with white hair looked at her phone. 

A few seconds later, Lances phone buzzed. Keith rolled his head over facing the boy. Lance looked up once again meeting Keith's glaring posture. "What?" Lance asked, a hint of sass in his voice. 

Keith looked at Lances phone, and then back, at Lance. "Really?" Keith asked. Lance rolled his eyes, and shoved his phone into his pocket. 

The class ended. Keith got up and left. Lance stayed back and waited for his friend, Allura. Lance has his arms crossed when the girl met up with him. "Lance? What's wrong?" Allura asked. 

"My seat partner, that's who. I don't know what I did but the guy hates me." Lance said, talking about Keith's rude interactions. Allura patted the boy on his back. 

"Don't mind him." 

After talking with Allura, and retrieving his textbook out his locker. Lance walked to his next class, thankfully, Keith wasn't in there. Lance did find Alluras crush though, and sat behind. Lotor, turned and faced Lance. "Why are you sitting behind me?"He asked. 

Both hated eachother. Lance didn't reply to the boy, but instead opened his text book, and began doodling on the inside cover. 

After school, Lance found his closest friends friend, Katie, and Hunk. But Katie went by Pidge most of the time. 

"Today has been a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong day" Lance groaned holding the o in long. Pidge adjusted her fake glasses, and said. "Why's that, Lance?" 

Lance looked at the younger girl. "The kid in my history, chemistry, and algebra class. Not to mention lunch." 

Hunk punched his shoulder. "You that kid who glared at you this morning?" Hunk asked. Lance nodded in agreement. 

"He hates me. Like every time I look at him, he looks like he wants to murk me."

“I wouldn’t blame him” Pidge snorted, earning a playful glare from Lance. 

“Oh my god, will you move?!” Keith yelled aggravated, as he stepped in front of Lance, Lance scoffed and replied mockingly

“Oh my god, will you move?!” 

This caused Keith to stop and turn around, facing directly at Lance. “Did you just mock me?” Keith asked, stepping closer to Lance. Lances friends stepped back, leaving the two boys space. 

“Maybe I did.” Lance replied. The tension between the two was big enough to break a full grown oak tree. Both Hunk and Pidge were giving eachother weird looks. Like, should we break them up, or nah?

Before the two could decide, a car pulled up and the driver honked the horn. Keith turned around and walked away. Leaving the three in his dust. 

“What was that?” Pidge asked. Hunk shook his head. “I don’t know.” 

Lance glared as the car with Keith in it pulled away. 

Inside the car, Shiro tapping the steering wheel with his thumbs, asked. “Who was that?” Keith looked over from his spot of resting his head on the window. “Lance” 

“Are you friends with him?” Shiro asked. Keith was silent and returned to looking out the window. Shiro continued driving. 

The two returned back to their house, where Adam had been started cooking dinner. “How was school, Keith?” He asked. 

“I hated it” Keith said, tossing his uneaten lunch on the table and disappearing off into his room. Adam walked over to the lunchbox. 

“He didn’t eat lunch?” Adam asked concerned. Shiro hugged his husband. “Maybe he’ll eat dinner.” 

Adam hugged Shiro back. “Hopefully.” 

At dinner, Keith sat across Shiro and Adam, pushing the pasta on his plate with a fork. Adam gripped Shiros hand under the table. 

Keith got up, and left the table without eating anything. Adam grew more concerned, as Shiro got up. “I’ll talk to him.” 

Adam nodded. Shiro left and followed Keith up to his room. Before Keith could close the door. Shiro called out to him. “Hey kiddo, can we talk?” 

Keith stopped, and let Shiro enter. 

Immediately after closing the door behind Shiro, Keith walked over and sat on his window seat. Shiro pulled up a chair and sat in front of him. “You don’t have to talk, just listen.” Shiro said. 

Keith looked at him and then turned back to the window. “I know how it feels to be alone for so long, you feel unwanted, so you close yourself off from everyone and let your pain consume you. I was in your place once. Then I found someone who changed it for me.” Shiro stated. 

Keith hummed a bit, to notify Shiro that he was listening. “Maybe you’ll find that person, and until you do please eat, Adam has been concerned for you. He started crying last night after you didn’t eat.” 

After Shiro said that Keith looked over, as if he thought Shiro was joking. But when Shiro didn’t laugh, Keith got up and nodded. “Fine, I’ll eat.”


	2. Ch

The next morning came, Keith opened his eyes as his alarm went off. Groggily, he slapped his alarm off. He stared at his gray bedroom walls. The sound of cars driving by and the faint voices outside brought familiarity to Keith. 

The boy rolled over to the edge of the bed, into a sitting position. Looking down at his bare feet and the floor. The flashbacks of what happened to him framed his mind, sending chills down his spine, and causing him to grab the scar on his abdomen in the process. 

Adam knocked on the door, and opened it slightly. “You ok?” He asked. Keith nodded a bit, he heard the door open and shut. Adam came and sat by him. “Keith? If you don’t want to go to school today, I won’t pressure you.” 

Keith processed Adams offer, before denying it. “No, I’ll go to school. I can’t let it bug me anymore.” 

“Ok, but text me or Shiro if you want to be picked up ok?” Adam replied. Keith nodes in agreement. Both males stood up. One leaving the room while the other change and got ready. 

After eating. Shiro dropped Keith off at school. 

Keith walked across the campus, looking at the trees that symmetrically line the pathways, and the benches that were under a couple of them. The landscaping of the campus was quite beautiful actually. Flowers of all different types, here and there. 

The sounds of teenage voices, footsteps, and laughter echoed. The sounds felt warm and inviting, actually the whole school felt inviting. 

Keith took a seat at one of th benches, and took his phone out, he pulled up the music app, and tapped one of his favorite songs, and putting his earbuds in. Closing his eyes and letting the music drown into his soul. 

A few minutes past, a human presence made Keith open his eyes, and roll them. “What do you want?” Keith asked in annoyance. The blue eye Cuban just ignored Keith’s rude introduction off. “You’re about to be late for class.” Lance said. 

Keith closed his eyes again, not airing what Lance hadn to say. “Dude. Didn’t you hear me.”  
Lance commented pulling out one of Keith’s earbuds, and sitting down next to him. Keith annoyingly cracked one of his eyes open. 

“I did, so leave me alone.” 

Lance pinched the bridge of his nose, and closed his eyes. He’d met donkeys less stubborn than this boy. Tossing the earbud back at Keith, and hitting him on the earlobe, Lance got up, dusting off the wrinkles in his clothes. “Fine stubborn ass” he tortes before walking away. 

Keith waited, believing the boy would change his mind and come back, but he didnt. Since he had one earbud out, thanks to a certain someone. Keith could hear the birds chirp, but other than that, absolute silence. 

‘You win.’ Keith’s thought imagining he boy from before. 

Standing up caused Keith’s knees and back to pop in several places. The boy dragged his way to his first hour, where he had made it just in time for the bell. 

Lances smugish smile, made Keith feel beaten, the boy sat down by his seat partner and glared at him. “This is going to be a long year.” Keith muttered. 

The teacher came around and passed out assignments. Keith looked at it. Being homeschooled for as long as he had been, Keith’s nose scrunched up. “What is this?” 

“Need help?” Lance asked, he apparently knew what to do, but Keith didn’t want to admit defeat. 

“Nope.” 

“Alrighty then.” Lance replied going back to his work. Keith looked at his paper again and to the clock. Time was going so slow. 

Keith pressed his face into his hands and brushed his hands through his ponytailed hair. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and looked at Lance, who’d been the poker. 

“Here, write my answers down.” Lance said sliding the paper over. Keith looked at the paper and back the boy. 

“Thank you” Keith mouthed as he wrote the answers down. 

After class. Keith waited by the door for Lance, to once again thank him for his help. When the boy came out with a girl. Keith stopped him. 

“Thanks again.” Keith quickly said before disappearing off into the seas of students. Allura raised her brow in confusion. 

“I thought you said he was evil, and heartless?” She asked smirking. Lance looked at her. “Well he has his moments.” Lance joked, Allura giggled as well.

At lunch, Lance found his friends sitting by themselves at their regular table. “Hey dudes!” Lance greeted, his friends looked up and greeted him back. 

“So Lance we were thinking about going to Hunks house this weekend, to like have a party with eachother.” Pidge stated. Lance nodded taking in, what she was saying. 

“We should, but will Hunks parents allow it?” Lance asked. Hunk nodded, he’d apparently already asked. Lance nodded in excitement. 

“We were thinking about inviting, Mr doom, himself” Pidge started causing Lance to choke on his food. 

“What, why?” Lance asked. Allura looked up from her phone. “Duh, because he’s lonely, and needs friends.” 

“Fine. When will guys ask him?” Lance asked. That’s when the three of them got silent and lennyed faced eachother. 

“Oh no, no, no no” Lance began, fully knowing his friends wanted him to ask the boy. “Come on Lance, you know him better.” Hunk asked, Allura and Pidge nodding. 

“I hate you guys.”


	3. Ch

Friday, August 24 2018. 

Shiro pulled into the stone driveway of a rustic two story home with decorative art and statues neatly placed around the yard. “We’re here!” Shiro sing songed, Keith looked up from his phone, letting his eyes flow across the yard. 

“By the way, Keith.” Shiro said grabbing his son’s arm before he left the car. “Just know we’re proud of you, and happy that you’ve found friends.” Shiro said. Keith took, Shiros word to thought. 

“See ya, Shiro.” Keith waved as he exited the car. Shiro waved goodbye to him, and pulled out of the driveway. 

With his things, Keith walked up to the door and knocked on it. A woman in her late thirties answered the door, she was short with dark curly hair, and chocolate eyes, she had appeared to be native to a Hawaiian island. “Ah, you must be Keith.” She greeted with a heart felt smile. 

Keith nodded confirming the woman’s thought. A person walked up behind her. It was Hunk. “Hey Keith! You’re the first one to show up! Come in!” Hunk ecstatically said. His mother stepped out of the way letting Keith through. 

Keith looked around the room he had just walked into. Much like the outside, the decorticatibe pieces were neatly placed, and the room was tidy. The scent of cookies lingered in the air. Hunk stood next to Keith, as the boy looked around. 

“I can take your stuff, and put it in my room, if you’d like?” Hunk offered, Keith shook his head. “I don’t want to be a bother, I can do it.”

Hunks eyes fell for a second, but lit right back up. “Ok I’ll show you to my room then.” Hunk said, Keith nodded following the boy. Hunk walked over to a door and opened it. There was a stair case descending down below, it was dark before Hunk flipped the light on. 

“I got the whole basement to myself. It’s where we usually hang out.” Hunk said as he let Keith go down the stairs first. Keith hummed in reply. 

As the boys walked down the stairs, Hunk pulled a figurine off of the shelves that had occupied one side of the stair wall. 

“Here, have this.” Hunk said handing Keith the figure. Keith room it in his hands and examined it. It was a small robotic black lion. 

“Since you’re our friend now, I thought it would be nice to get you something we all had. A lion.” Hunk said. 

Keith shook as he smiled. It was the first real present he had given in a long time. Hunk noticed the boy shaking. “Do you not like it?” 

“Thank you.” Keith choked out. Hunk smiled. Behind that rude personality was a kind hearted boy, who had known sadness sometime in his life, wether he told you or not. 

The two got comfy on Hunks basement couch, a clamoring of foot falls came down the stairs, suddenly a loud crashing sound, then silence followed by a quiet “fuck.”

Keith and Hunk got to their feet and walked over to the stair case where they found the small petite Pidge, sprawled over the floor. “Pidge you’ve got to pay attention when going down stairs.” Hunk lectured causing Pidge to roll her eyes. 

“Not my fault, your stairs are a short person destroyer.” Pidge replied getting to her feet and checking herself for bruises. Hunk rubbed his temple, he’d already noticed Pidge and Kieth had some similarities. Height being one of them. 

Keith awkwardly swayed back and forth, Pidge finally noticing him. “Oh Keith! You were so quiet I didn’t notice you.” She said. 

Keith kept quiet. Pidge placed her things down and pulled out her phone. “Allura is on her way, and so is Lance, he just woke up.” 

Keith thought Lance was the type to wake up early, not sleep til past two o’clock in the afternoon. The sounds of Hunks moms footsteps walked across the floor above them. The three grew quiet, just listening to sounds of footsteps. 

Breaking the ever growing silence, Pidge said. “Thanks for agreeing to come Keith.” Keith nodded remembering earlier that week. 

He had been sitting alone at his lunch table, picking at the food Adam had packed him. When Lance walked over and sat across of him. 

“Um, Keith. I know this may sound um, weird, and a bit rushed. But my friends and I would like you to come over to Hunks house this Friday for a sleepover slash party. Don’t worry it will be Hunk, Pidge, Allura, and I.” Lance started rambling on, Keith just watched in silence, watching Lance fidget and squirm with a pink undertone to his cheeks. 

After Lance had made the offer, Keith thought for a moment. Thinking of how Adam and Shiro would be, if he’d made some friends. “Fine, I’ll go.” Keith replied. Lance nodded handing Keith a slip of paper, with each of their numbers and Hunks address on it. 

Keith studied the paper, Allura had appeared to have the most neat handwriting. Hunks address didn’t seem that far away from his own. 

That Keith told Shiro and Adam about it, and they immediately went out and bought Keith some over night stuff. 

 

“Keith!” Pidge said snapping the boy out his thoughts.

A few minutes later, Allura showed up. Her white hair tucked behind her dark skin. “Hello guys. Nice to see you here, Keith.” Allura greeted with a smile. Keith nodded. Hunk kindly took Alluras stuff and set it next to Pidge’s.

“We can watch tv, while we wait for Lance.” Hunk said turnin* on the tv, and handing Keith the remote. “Here, since it’s your first time here, you get to pick.” 

Keith nodded, flipping the channels until he came to a show called “Teen Wolf.” Not knowing what it was, but being drawn to the name, Keith picked it. 

Thankfully the episode had just started, meaning the credits scenes was playing. The four people in the basement watched amused. Allura found one of the characters, Stiles hot. While, Pidge thought Lydia was hot. 

Keith and Hunk were amused with the storyline. That’s when the sound of footsteps colliding with the stairs inked in. “How dare y’all watch my show without me.” Lance who had just arrived said crossing his arms. 

“Can it, Lance, and watch.” Pidge said, shushing the boy. Lance plopped down next to Allura and Keith. 

After the show ended. Lance threw his arms up. “I forgot how good that episode was.” He said. Pidge was still in shock with the episode. 

“What happened, why’d that chick Allison die, why’d Aiden die? Also why hasn’t Stiles died, he was literally possessed by a demon, who was killing him from the inside out?” Pidge rambled on. 

Lance nodded his head. “Very good questions, and your answers, I DONT KNOW.” Lance sniffled, The never answered questions throughout his favorite series, still haunt him. Keith just sat back, he’d found the show interesting, and he could tell who’d end up together, at the end of the series. 

“Anyways. Mom ordered pizza for dinner, and she also baked cookies and cake, if you guys want some.” Hunk said, drawing all of their attention. 

“Cookies?” Pidge asked, excitement growing, and with a confirming nod from Hunk, she was off and up the stairs in a blink of an eye. 

“She really must like cookies.” Lance laughed getting to his feet, offering a hand to Keith. Keith nodded, and let Lance help him up. 

The two followed in Pidges dust, leaving Allura and Hunk smirking at each other. The two of them comprised a devious plan. 

Lance and Keith found Pidge in the kitchen stuffing her face with cookies, with Hunks mom handing her more. It looked like a scene from that one Grimm fairy tale. 

Hunk and Allura finally showed up. After Lance and Keith took a seat next to Pidge. Keith being on the right, and Lance being on the left, with Pidge in the center. 

Pidge don’t eat all off the cookies save some for the rest of us.” Lance said grabbing for one of the cookies, Pidge smacked his hand. “My cookies” she said between bites. 

Keith was amused, a girl as short as she is, was eating enough for an army. That’s when Pidge offered a cookie up to Keith. “Here, have one. They’re the best cookies in the world.” 

Keith took the cookie in his hand, and brought it to his mouth, biting down into the chocolate gooeyness, the flavors mixed together perfectly, as if the cookies were made by God, himself. 

“This is really good!” Keith said. The others in the room smiled. 

Hunks mom walked over and handed Keith a plate of food. “Eat, you’re way too skinny and pale.” She said. Keith looked down at the food. 

Most of it consisted of junk food, but he wasn’t going to complain. Keith ate most of what was on the plate, with the help of Pidge of course. 

The door bell rang, and Hunks mom disappeared off and returned with ten boxes of large dominos pizza. Kieth hadn’t seen that much pizza in his entire life. 

“Here let me help” Keith said taking nine of the boxes and setting them down on the counter. Hunks mom thanked him for his help. 

The friends, plus hunks mom got their share of the pizza, a lot of which was still left. Allura finally asking. 

“Um Keith? Why are you in a hoodie? It’s like 100 degrees Fahrenheit outside?” Keith knew he’d have to answer this question sooner or later, calmly replied, lying as well. 

“I like to wear it, reminds me of my old home.” 

Lance didn’t believe that story for a second, he saw right past Keith’s lie, because he noticed Keith did this thing when he was uncomfortable or lying, he grabbed his right ear lobe. But instead of being a jerk, and calling Keith out. Lance left the boy alone. 

After dinner, Hunks mom retreated into her room for the night, leaving the teens to their own accord. The group went back down stairs, and sat in their original spots. 

“Pidge, truth or dare?” Allura said starting a game of truth or dare. Pidge quickly chose truth, Allura groaned because she wanted to dare Pidge. 

“Is it true, that you like someone?” Allura asked. Pidge shook her head. “No, Allura I do not like someone.” 

Pidge turned to Hunk. “Truth or dare, Hunk? 

Hunk chose truth, because he was the type to only pick truth. “Is it true that you like Shay?” Pidge asked. Hunks cheeks turned pinkish, before saying. “Yes”

Shay was girl in their school, who was biracial, like Lance and Hunk. She had long brown hair with green highlights, green eyes with flecks of gold in them, she was extremely tall and curvy. Beautiful, really. Also extremely kind and knowledgeable. 

Hunk turned to Allura. “Truth or dare?” 

“I choose dare.” She said. Hunk thought for a moment before leaving the room and coming back a few minutes later with a slice of pizza with mustard, ketchup, bbq sauce, Tatar sauce, and horseradish on it. 

“Eat this.” Hunk said handing the slice of pizza to Allura. She looked grossly at it, before eating the pizza. Her friends were disgusted at her. 

“You’re sick” Lance groaned. Allura shrugged with smile. Then she looked over at Lance. “Truth or dare, Lance?” 

“Dare” He said, Allura looked at Hunk who nodded. She nodded back. The plan that they had conceived earlier was set in motion. 

“I dare you to date Keith for, maybe a month, plus you have to convince us you guys are in love.” She said.


	4. Ch

Lance's face grew hot with a blush. "I can't do that!" He said. Allura cocked an eyebrow. "You picked dare, and you can't take it back." 

Lance looked over at Keith, who's eyes were burrowing into him. "You can't make Keith, what if he's straight?!" Lance questioned. Allura took that that question and turned to Keith. 

"Keith, darling. If you're straight please tell us, or if the dare is too much" Allura said. Keith's cheeks also grew a faint blush. He started stumbling on his words. "I'm b-bi. It's a d-dare s-so it has to go through."

Lance feeling defeated fell backwards, hitting his back on the cushions of the couch. "No puedo creer que me estás haciendo haces esto, mujer vil." Lance spat in Spanish. Keith questionably confused on what Lance had just said, but it wasn't probably good. 

Lance looked back at Keith. "Well I guess you're my boyfriend now." He said. Keith pulled his hood up to hide his face. Allura and Hunk gave eachother thumbs up. Pidge in the mean time, was still wondering why Allura ate that pizza.

It's was Lances turn to ask truth or dare, and he picked Keith as his victim. "Keith, Truth or dare?" 

Keith chose truth. "Ok Keith is it true, that you ignore me most of the time in class" Lance asked. Keith shrugged. "Only when you're being irritating" 

Lance huffed. Since Keith didn't want to play anymore, the game ended. Lance and Keith didn't like the idea of them dating for a month, but a dare was a dare, and they weren't going to cross Allura. 

Sitting beside one another felt awkward. One month, one full month of dating eachother, plus they had to convince Allura, that they were indeed falling in love or were in love. 

The other three left them alone, so they could talk, and get to know eachother more. Keith sat there, squeezing the cuffs of his jacket, while Lance had his head laying back with his eyes closed. 

"So Keith, I knew you were lying at dinner, your secret is safe with me, I promise." Lance said bring up Keith's lie at dinner. Keith was shocked. "How did you know, I was lying."

Lance looked over at him. "You do this thing where you grab your right earlobe. It's pretty cute actually." Lance said revealing Keith to his own habit.

"If it's too hard, but if you don't mind may I see them." Lance asked. Keith gripped his jacket tighter, before he nodded. He slid the jacket off slowly, revealing the vertical and horizontal scars on his wrists. Lance gently took his arms, and placed his hand over them. 

"You don't have to be scared of them you know. We've all been there. Scars show where we've been, and what we've faced, they also tell us how we made it." Lance began. Keith nodded. 

"But if you're not ready to show them, I won't make you. I'll make sure you're not alone, I'll keep my jacket on as support for you." Lance said, Keith mouth thank you and squeezed Lances hand in his. 

"Can you tell me, something about you've kept to yourself? Even out the playing field?" Keith asked. Lance nodded. 

"Last summer, I was in a really bad mental state, and I nearly committed suicide, my parents found me before it was too late, and I've been trying ever since." Lance stated. Keith looked at the boy with sad eyes. 

"I haven't told them yet, because I don't know how to. I'm scared they might rejected me." 

Keith squeezed Lances hands tighter. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Keith reassured. Lance nodded. 

The two talked for a little while more, before the other three came back. By the time the three had returned Keith had put his jacket back on, and Lance managed to find his. "Lance? Why are you wearing your jacket now?" Allura asked. 

"Duh, to mock Keith." Lance said, secretly winking at Keith. Keith got the memo, and played along. 

"Tch, annoying." Keith said rolling his eyes. But on the inside he was thankful for Lance for not spilling the beans on him. Allura sighed. 

"First days are always the toughest." 

The five of them watched more tv, before calling it a night. The girls got the bed, out of respect. Hunk got the couch, while Keith and Lance slept on the floor. 

Keith and Lance were still awake, while the others drifted off into slumber. Keith quietly  whispered. "Thank you." 

Lance nodded, and the two went to sleep. 

The next morning came and Keith was the first to wake up, his long sleeve shirt had pulled up passed his chest in the night, and he quickly pulled it down. In fear Lance would stir awake and see it. He wasn't ready for Lance to see that one yet. 

He heard mama Hunk walk around upstairs, and he crept through the hoard of sleeping teens, and walked upstairs. "May I help you?" Keith asked mama Hunk. 

She nodded and gestured to the table, where it needed to be set with plates, cups and silverware. Keith did as he was told. 

Hunk was the second to wake, and he came up and started helping cook breakfast for all of them. "Keith what would you like?" Hunk asked the boy who was currently setting juice and milk out on the table. 

"Pancakes, please." Keith answered. Hunk nodded and began preparing the batter. Allura came up a few minutes later, hair sprawled all over her face and head. 

"Good morning" she greeted rubbing her half asleep eye. Keith waved back to her, and Hunk poked his head from the oven where he stood next to his mom. "Would you like pancakes as well?" Hunk asked. 

Allura nodded, pancakes were her favorite, next to galaxy bagels. She sat down at the table where Keith had just got done setting. "I'll help clean, after breakfast." She said. 

Keith sat down, stretching his fingers in the process. "Who's going to wake up first, Pidge or Lance?" Keith asked. 

Allura turned to him. "They wake up like clockwork when we're here. They'll wake up at the same time, and race each other up  here." 

Allura rested her head on the table, Keith just fiddled with his thumbs while Hunk finished up the pancakes. 

"Mom, when's Dad getting back from Japan?" Hunk asked. She replied. "In a few days." 

Keith had been wondering where Hunks other parent was. The sound of voices and feet echoed, Allura looked up. "They're coming" she groaned. 

Pidge and Lance rounded the corner and came to a halting stop, their breaths ragged from running, and shoving eachother.

Keith was amused. How could two people run just after they woke up, it sounded hard for Keith. Running was one thing Keith hated. He'd rather die than run. Lance plopped his butt next to Keith, and grabbed his hand. 

Keith was surprised and pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry, you surprised me." Keith said, before grabbing Lance's hand. 

Allura hummed a bit. Before laying her head back down on the table. 

After eating and cleaning up, the five went back to the basement. Where they played games, until Shiro arrived to pick Keith up. Before leaving Keith said his good byes to the gang, and Hunks mama. "Thanks for letting me stay." Keith said gratefully. 

Hunks mama nodded, and kissed the boy on his cheek. "Oh dear, call me mama, the rest of them do." 

Keith waved  once more to the gang before getting into the passenger seat. Shiro looked over as he pulled out of the driveway. 

"I see you had fun, and did Hunk give you that?" Shiro asked bringing the small lion up. Keith nodded. "Apparently all of them have one, Lance has a red one, Allura has blue one, Pidge has a green one, and Hunk has a yellow one." 

Shiro smiled happily. "Adam will be excited to hear this when he gets back." Shiro said. Keith snapped his head towards Shiro. "Where did he go?"

"Adam went on a business trip, don't worry he'll be back in a few weeks. In the meantime, how are we going to eat, I can't cook, and you can't either, no offense."  Shiro  states, Keith knew Adam was the one who mainly cooked, but he had no ideas that Shiro couldn't. 

The duo arrived home, where the mail had been delivered. Shiro took it out and looked at, one catching a disgusted angered face from him. "Shiro whats that?" Keith asked. 

Shiro shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He replied, then opening the door. Keith walked in, he missed the smell of Adams cooking already. 

"Hey, kiddo, since Adams gone, we can order take out as much as we want." Shiro grinned. Adam didn't like it when the two ate only fast food, saying it's not healthy. 

Keith placed his over night on the counter, and started taking out the contents, like his tooth brush and tooth paste, his pjs and whatever he else had. 

He threw his dirty laundry in the washing machine. As he was in the appliance room, he heard the door bell ring. Shiro opened it. 

"Ah! Mrs McClain, so good to see you." Shiro said. Keith knew that name but couldn't place it. 

"Yes, Adam informed me that he was leaving town, and you needed help cooking dinner." A soft feminine voice answered. Apparently she worked with or knew Adam somewhere. 

Keith crept around the corner, and spied on the two adults chatting. The woman who Shiro was talking to wasn't much older than Hunks mom. Keith's eyes widened when he noticed the person standing behind her with groceries in his arms. 

"Oh Keith, come greet our guests." Shiro said when he spotted Keith. Praying god would strike him down, Keith vacated his spot and went to Shiros side. 

"Keith?" Lance questioned. Keith waved shyly. "Hi Lance" Shiro raised an eyebrow. "Oh I knew you looked familiar, you're the boy Keith was talking to." Shiro said.

Shiro allowed the mother and son into the home. "Shiro, I've got something to tell you." Keith said, gaining his fathers attention. 

"Lance is my boyfriend." Keith said taking Lances hand in his, not mentioning the fact they were only dating for a month, and it was a dare in the first place. Shiro smiled happily. 

"Another great thing to tell Adam when he returns." Shiro said. Lances mom nodded in agreement. Lance had told her prior about Keith, but also leaving out the dare part. 

Lances mom, Rosa, told the boys to go play while the adults talked. The boys listened and went to Keith's room, Lance nearly passed out where he saw the mess. 

"Dude. What war happened in here?" Lance questioned pointing at all the strung out clothes, shoes, and other things.  Keith crossed his arms. 

"I didn't have the time to clean, jeez." Keith said sitting on his floor. Lance began to pick things up and sorting them into separate piles, while whispering curses in Spanish. 

After Lance cleaned Keith's room, without Keiths consent. The boys sat in front of one another, just staring at one another. "God, I'm "dating" a pig" Lance joked. Keith rolled his eyes at the blue eyed boy. 

"You're one to talk, Mr I snort like a pig in my sleep" Keith clapped back, earning a playful punch from Lance. The two smiled at each other, before turning away from one another. 

Lance noticed a small stuffed hippo on Keith’s bed. “Keith who’s this?” Lance asked walking over, and picking the purple toy. Keith walked over. “Before my biological parents died, they gave me her, she’s the only thing I have of them, she got me through a lot of bad times, it felt when like when I held her tight, all the bad things disappeared.” Keith explained. 

Lance rubbed the stuffed plush of the animal, and calmly asked. “It felt as if your parents were still there?” 

Keith confirmed Lances question. “The reason I don’t call Shiro or Adam, Dad, is because I’m afraid of getting attached.” Lance placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Dude, it’s alright to get attached.” 

Keith left Lances hand alone. The pair stood in silence. Lance placed the stuffed animal on the bed, then he pulled Keith into an embrace. “You don’t have to keep it bundle up, I’m here.” 

Keith was hesitant but hugged back. “I know.”


	5. Ch

That Monday came along, Keith was still in bed, feeling as if someone had taken a nail gun to his skull. His grey eyes stung when the light hit them. Shiro walked into his room. "Hey Keith, Lance is at the the door." 

Keith made a pained squeal sound as he looked over at Shiro. Shiro noticed the complexion of Keith's skin tone. "Go back to sleep, bud. I'll tell Lance you aren't feeling well." Shiro said, closing the door behind him. 

Keith covered his face with his pillow. The soft sounds of Shiro and Lances conversation flowed up through his bedroom door. Then the door shut. Keith waited a full second before crawling out of bed, and walking to his bedroom window. He watched as Lance walked away, a cloud of sadness covered the boy. 

Keith felt guilty, he'd really wanted to walk with Lance to school, but he just had to get sick. Keith fell back into his bed, pain rushing through his skull once more. Nausea over came Keith in a spilt second, and he ran to the bathroom. 

Barely making it, as the the remnants of last nights dinner made a return. Keith cowered over onto the cold tile floor, and squeezed his knees into his stomach. The coolness of the floor helped Keith cool down, his temperature rising every second. Shiro walked by and noticed Keith on the floor. 

"Keith!" Shiro called out worriedly, crouching down beside his adopted son. Keith weakly opened his eyes, he stared Shiro in the eyes, before closing his eyes again. Shiro placed his palm against Keith's forehead, and pulled him up into his arms. "You're going to the hospital, I'm worried." 

Keith just lifelessly dangled in Shiros arms as he was put into the car. Shiro walked around to the drivers side and got in. The soft hum of the engine built up as Shiro started it. 

The last thing Keith saw was his front porch, before he passed out. 

Meanwhile, Lance had just gotten to school, where he went to his locker. Grabbing the wrong textbook, because his thoughts were clouded with worrisome things. Hunk stopped his before he walked into a door frame. "Dude, what's wrong?" Hunk asked. 

"I was going to walk with Keith to school, because that's what boyfriends do, I think. When I got there Shiro said, Keith looked pale and was sick. Then when I was walking away, I saw Keith in the window of his bedroom staring at me, and he looked like the dead." Lance started rambling, Hunk shook the boy, and made him quit. 

"He's fine. He probably just has a cold. Don't worry he'll be back tomorrow. Heck, go visit him after school." Hunk said. Lance nodded. "Oh alright."

During one of his classes, Lance couldn't help but worry even more. He hadn't gotten a single text from the boy since the other night. Lance started clicking his pen, rapidly. 

"LANCE!" The teacher yelled startling Lance, causing him to launch the pen across the room. A few sneering laughs erupted around the classroom, causing Lance to grow hot with embarrassment. 

"Stop clicking that dang pen, it's highly irritating." The teacher scolded. Lance nodded, before getting up and retrieving his pen. His classmates still giggling at him. The teacher just rolled their eyes before returning to the lesson.

Instead of clicking the pen, Lance just started doodling over his notes. The red ink flowing through the tip and out onto the paper. He doodled a small cat, and bird. 

After class. Lance rushed over to his locker. Throwing what ever things he had in it, causing him to having to slam the door shut, to keep the contents from spilling all over the floor. 

Lance ran to bathroom, and into a stall where he whipped out his phone and dialed Keith's number. Two rings later, and Lance got the answering machine. Thinking Keith just missed the call, Lance tried again, once more he got the answering machine.

'Maybe he's just sleeping. Yeah, he's sleeping.' Lance thought excusing the weird behavior from Keith. The sound of the door opening and the entering of footsteps, caused Lance to hold his breath. 

"Lance, I know you're in here." Lotor said. Lance huffed, opening the door to his stall slowly. "What do you want?" Lance groaned. 

Lotor rolled his eyes. "Dude, you've been stressing out you're friends with your weird behavior today. Especially Allura." 

Lance closed the stall door again. He heard Lotor walk into the next stall over, and his climbing onto the toilet. Lance glared upwards to find the white haired boy staring down at him. 

"Leave me alone." Lance said. Lotor shook his head. "I may not like you, but you're Alluras best friend. So I have to deal with you for her. So dude, come on. Tell me what's wrong." Lotor replied, resting his head in his hand.

"Fine. Just give me a minute." Lance huffed. Lotor nodded bored hopping down from his perch and exiting the bathroom. Lance rolled his eyes. Then looking to see if Keith had texted him. But nope.

Lance found Lotor leaning against the wall. “Well you said you wanted me to talk, where at?” Lance asked crossing his arms. Lotor pointed to the school yard.

“What ever.” Lance sighed. 

The two boys sat in the grass. Lance was still waiting for Keith to reply but he didn’t. Lotor snatched the boy’s phone away. “First, no phones. Second speak.” Lotor said, Lance went to grab his phone, but Lotor jerked it out of his reach. 

“No talk, no phone.” Lotor added. Lance mumbled a few curse words in Spanish before speaking. 

“Ok, fine. Thanks to Allura I’ve got these feelings for Keith. That I didn’t need or want by the way, but I do. Today he was sick, and every time I call or text him he won’t answer. I’m starting to get really freaked out.” Lance started. Lotor was listening not adding anything. 

“He already promised he would he talk to me about anything that was wrong. But I feel like he’s pushing me further away from him.” Lance continues. 

Lotor cleared his throat. “Maybe Keith doesn’t want you to know at this moment, just give time. He’ll open up when he’s ready, remember he’s adopted, he’s still trying to figure this whole family thing out.” 

Lance nodded. “You’re right. I guess I’ll just stand by and make sure he’s happy.” Lotto patted Lance on the shoulder. “See it wasn’t that hard to talk to me.” 

Lance got up and stuck his hand out. “Phone” Lotor chuckled and handed the phone back to the owner, Lance looked at the screen and saw there was a text from Keith. 

He hurriedly opened his phone to read the text, all it said was. “Hey. Lance rolled his eyes, and replied. 

“Hi.” A few seconds later Keith replied. “Sorry I was asleep.” 

“See, he was sleeping.” Lotor said before walking away. Lance could tell it was a lie, because the way it felt just seemed odd, but he didn’t want to pressure the boy into telling him what was wrong.


End file.
